This Little Play
by Sunset's Crying
Summary: This is a play. A very little play, if you will. For the world is odd. It is a place full of surprises. Nothing should ever be expected and very rarely do things ever go as planned. But that is simply the sort of world we live in. This is a story. A very short story, if you will, about a girl and a pair of boys that change her everything. Please, grab a seat and listen if you will.
1. Act I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Miku Hatsune was one of those girls you knew everything and nothing about. With luscious cascading teal locks strung up in twin tails and eyes as mesmerizing as the sea, she was easily the most beautiful girl in her school. If she was any other girl in any other story, she would have had boys (and possibly even girls) lining up for the chance to date her, to woo for her affections. Soft curves, an angelic face, she was the ultimate prize.

But Miku Hatsune was not that type of girl.

Barely speaking at all, she pointedly ignored anyone who approached her. It was only in the rarest of moments that her melodious voice was heard at all. Only two circumstances could elicit the beautiful sound from those sensuous lips – to answer a question presented by a teacher and to brusquely respond to another student who dared to force their presence and initiate conversation. Sitting with a perfect mix of elegance, grace and dominance, her very aura screamed "_Queen of the World_". With eyes as sharp as knives, Miku Hatsune sat by herself, alone, often in the corner by the windows, reading a book. Beautiful and secluded, she was a mystery to all.

And that was exactly the way she liked it. Because, you see, Miku Hatsune was the type of person that found other people horribly meddlesome and irritating.

Some approached her with eyes full of lust, crawling slowly over her body, causing goosebumps to bloom onto the porcelain skin. Some approached her with hard eyes and excruciatingly fake smiles, hoping to be close, hoping to be "friends", plotting the day they would stab her in the back. To some, Miku Hatsune was like some sort of hero, eyes glowing brightly with unfounded admiration, their expectations of her higher than reality could ever present. But the worst were the ones with eyes full of a love purer than white.

Deep down inside, Miku Hatsune was not a cruel and apathetic person. Deep down inside, Miku Hatsune had a heart that was softer than what it seemed to be, than what she wanted it to be. Once upon a time, so long ago, that soft and innocent heart was worn on her sleeve for all to see, a naive girl in the truest sense. But unfortunately for herself and everyone else, people ruined that. Attacking and abusing her heart at every chance presented, Miku Hatsune learned early on that there was no point in trusting in people other than herself. It just wasn't worth it. The world and its inhabitants would never be kind to the "beautiful creatures" that walked among them. To believe anything else would be an act of stupidity. Perfection was something to be envied, something to be ruined. Miku Hatsune wanted no part of that. And so – people had to go.

But like I said, underneath that seemingly unpierceable armor of solidity, lived a girl with a loving soul.

And that is why those eyes were the worst. Sneaking glances at her with an innocence that could only be adored, Miku Hatsune found herself yearning to be kind. The blushes that formed when such eyes "accidentally" met hers made her want to smile brighter than the sun. Those eyes, so pure, so innocent, so wide and untainted by the cruelty of the world, they were the sort of eyes that made her want to abandon the façade she painstakingly put up day after day.

It was eyes like those that were the most dangerous of all.

It wasn't love. No – it was nothing close to that. It was…. it was…. hope, maybe? Yes – that was the best way to describe it. Hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe, the world wasn't so hideous after all.

Miku's favorite was a young boy by the name of Rei Kagamine. Short in stature with delicate features, inky black hair and eyes like amber, it was easy to pin him as one of those _shotas_. With large eyes that looked at her with warm and nervous affection, eyelashes brushing pink cheeks, Rei Kagamine was the physical embodiment of adorable.

And on those days when his gaze lingered too long, she'd look over at him and purposely meet his eyes, steady teal against frantic amber. Biting his lips but refusing to look away, they would stare each other down, oddly unnoticed by everyone else. And on those days when she couldn't really resist, Miku Hatsune would smile, gentle and kind, a sight so rare.

And on those days, when such a rare and beautiful sight occurred, Rei Kagamine would burst into flames from across the cafeteria. Ignoring the puzzled and curious gazes of his friends, he'd hide his face against the lunch table, the tips of his ears a shockingly bright red. Peeking over his arms when it was safe, Rei Kagamine would smile back, black hair as flustered as his heart.

Rei knew that Miku Hatsune did not like him in the way that he liked her. He was innocent maybe but certainly not an idiot. He knew she loved him like an older sister would, no more but certainly no less. He was ok with that. Elated even. Because in that sense, Rei Kagamine was more special than anyone could hope to be. He was the one that saw her hidden smile, her teal eyes soft with loving adoration. He was someone worth looking at. Just him. Only him. And for Rei Kagamine, for someone who expected nothing at all, it was more than enough.

However, I believe that I must clear something up. For those of you believing that this is a story between Miku and Rei – I have to say, you're terribly wrong. For this right here is a prologue, an introduction of sorts, if you will. Nothing between these two will ever happen. _That_ is something that I can assure. However, you, my dear reader, is not the one to be blamed. For quite honestly, it is a misunderstanding created from my behalf. This, I understand. And for this, I apologize. Could you ever forgive me?

...Then why bring up Rei Kagamine at all you ask?

Well you see my dear, it is because of Rei that _it_ even happened at all. For if it wasn't for Rei, for if it wasn't for the force of his innocent love, what happened next would have never been. And for reasons like these, I am thankful to Rei, for bringing such an….. _interesting_ story into existence. So in a way, this, this little snippet right here is my thanks to him.

But enough of this. We have digressed for far too long.

It is time for act II of this little play.

* * *

**Hello.**

**Yeah so...I popped out another mini story thing. Yes, yes, I know. I'm late with The Tainted World...again...but I had really bad writer's block! So I just started to write something else, something quite short as you can all see. I just needed something to distract myself.**

**Well anyways, what do you guys think? From how I have this set up in my mind, this should be a two shot. Sorry for the lack of genre tags - I'm not exactly sure where this story lands to be quite honest (so I just put it under drama). Well yeah...I'm done rambling on now. Hope you guys liked act I of This Little Play. Act II should pop up in a couple days time, after I'm done figuring out the newest chapter of The Tainted World.**

**Bye Bye for now.**

**-Sunset**


	2. Act II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

The day started off normal enough. Blue skies, white puffy clouds, a shining sun – everything was how it should have been.

But something changed. It's hard to say what started it all. It could have been the flutter of some butterfly on the other side of the world. It could have been that odd thing called fate. A smidget of bad luck. A moment of forgetfulness. The possibilities are endless. But no one really cares for the answer. I know I don't. But this line of thought is besides the point. The point is that should have happened, well, didn't. That morning, as the sun's light peeked into Rei Kagamine's room, the alarm that should have gone off never did.

Deep in his slumber, oblivious to the time, Rei Kagamine slept with a smile on his face. Dreaming innocently about the girl he admired and loved, time cruelly ticked on. It waits for no one after all, not even those with the purest of hearts.

Walking down the sidewalk, singing quietly to herself, Miku Hatsune headed to school. Waving to the neighbors that met her eyes, she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the day. Rolling out her shoulders, she tilted her head up to the sun. Allowing the wind to kiss her cheeks, she found herself hoping, '_maybe it will be a good day_'.

It was a wish that happened too soon. Stopping at a crosswalk, a car full of presumptuous upper classmen stopped in front of her. Leering at the way her skirt dangerously swayed in the breeze, they asked if she wanted a ride to school. As we all know, Miku Hatsune is no idiot. She knew exactly what they wanted. Their intentions were as clear as day. She would not step into that car if that was the last thing she did.

Rejecting their offer with a glare, she stepped in front of the car and crossed the street. At that point, most people would have gotten the message. But unfortunately, idiots will be idiots. It's just one of those diseases that are oddly incurable. Refusing to give up, the crew of upper classmen followed her as she walked to school. Rolling down the street at a snail's pace, it took everything within her to control the urgent need to brutally kick the unwelcomed car and it's obnoxious inhabitants. Picking up the pace, Miku Hatsune charged to school. So much for having a good day.

Rushing out the house with a piece of toast in his mouth, Rei Kagamine ran to school like a man on fire. He had Miss Megurine's class first thing that morning and if there was one thing the woman did not appreciate, it was tardiness. Running with his shirt haphazardly rolled up his stomach, the morning breeze turned his body cold. The poor boy didn't even notice that he left his lunch on the counter.

That morning, Rei Kagamine arrived to class five minutes late. Holding his shoes in one hand and his hair looking like a tornado disaster zone, Miss Megurine took one look at him and announced, "Detention." That was it. No questions. No excuses. The punishment was what is was. Kid never had a chance. Sullenly accepting his face, Rei Kagamine made the walk of shame to his seat. Slipping on his shoes and running his hands through his hair, he wondered if the day could get any worse.

Slamming his head against the lunch table, his stomach roared in anger. Punishing his body in the way only stomaches can do, Rei cursed the day and his faulty alarm clock. By that point in time, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep away his misery. Nibbling on some food his friends had offered, he snuck a gaze to Miku, hoping to catch a smile that would brighten up his day. Unfortunately though, it seemed as if she were having a bad day too. Staring angrily out the cafeteria window, she had the gaze of a woman pissed off at the world. With how his day was going, Rei couldn't exactly blame her for feeling that way.

And then he heard it, the voice that haunted his nightmares. "Yo fucker! Where the hell are you?!"

Groaning to himself, Rei just couldn't believe his luck. Out of all days for his older brother Len to come home from college, it had to be that specific day when he forgot his lunch. Silently begging the floor to open up and swallow him whole, he quickly decided that lunch was not worth the humiliation and pain he would soon have to face.

Covering his face with arms, Rei Kagamine tried to hide his presence. It was a desperate attempt if anything. As if it would really work. His hair, as dark as ink, was practically a beacon to the older boy. He was as good as a sitting duck. Though in all honesty, he'd rather face a hunter than his brother any day. Rei considered hiding under the table. Retching at the thought, he considered the probability of contracting a disease from hiding under there. But before he could reach a conclusive decision, his older brother spotted him. Glaring at the pathetic hide-away attempt, Len Kagamine thundered angrily towards his younger brother. The kid was a goner.

Turning her gaze to find the source of the sudden commotion, Miku's eyes quickly landed on a beautiful man with azure eyes and golden hair. Admiring his elegant form, she quickly frowned at the way the man savagely searched for the one called 'fucker'. Biting into her sandwich, she couldn't help but pity the poor soul targeted by the angry man.

Suddenly bored, Miku looked out into the cafeteria, searching for the amber eyes that would hopefully soothe her growing irritation with the male species. With some effort, she soon found the boy. Quirking an eyebrow at his huddled form and the bird's nest disguised as his hair, she vaguely worried if the boy was sick or something.

And just like that, Miku was out of her seat before she even knew it. Making her way across the cafeteria, the girl vaguely wondered if there was possibly something wrong with her too. Because, if not, then why else was she putting herself in a position to attract unwanted attention? It had to be those eyes. They were too pure and innocent for her own good. They would be the end of her. What was happening was the proof of it all. The facade she held dear was already unraveling and she didn't even care to stop it. And who says innocence isn't dangerous?

In her concern for Rei, Miku Hatsune did not pay attention to the thundering footsteps that got louder with every passing second. Let someone else deal with the angry man, she had better things to worry about. If only life was that easy.

Reaching Rei's side, she silently reached a hand towards his cheek, ignoring the stares that surrounded her. Running her fingertips across the smooth skin, those amber looked at her in surprise. Holding his gaze, she blinked at the boy's sudden disappearance. Stunned by the unexpected movement, Miku looked back to see the angry man full on yelling at Rei. Clutching him by the hair, the tips of Rei's toes danced on the linoleum floor. Raising his hands to alleviate some of the pain exploding from his scalp, Rei failed to catch the lunch box that was brusquely shoved against his stomach. As the container clattered to the floor, the man, hideous in anger, went on to complain about his time being wasted and demanded compensation. Cheeks burning red with pain and embarrassment, Rei silently endured the abuse of words thrown into his face. He had learned long ago that staying quiet was less painful than fighting back.

Watching the hot tears that slipped out of the corner of Rei's eyes, something inside Miku Hatsune snapped. It's hard to say what exactly. Maybe it was her self control. Maybe it was her personal promise to remain uninvolved with the world. Maybe it was something else entirely. It's hard to say. All I do know is that in one fluid motion, Miku slammed her elbow into the angry man's wrist and threw him to the ground. I have to admit - It was actually quite beautiful to watch.

With adrenaline pounding in her ears, Miku Hatsune failed to notice a lot of things. She failed to notice the deafening thump the man's body made as he crashed onto the floor. She failed to notice the complete silence of the cafeteria. She failed to notice the low and angry growl at her feet.

Instead of paying attention to all that she deemed insignificant, she gently pushed Rei Kagamine into his seat and wiped away his tears. Running her hands through his hair, her eyes glinted with a certain sense of of concern and affection. Mesmerized by the feather touches and the sensation of her skin on his, Rei could only stare back in shocked silence. I can't really blame him. Because, you see, as you might have guessed, for as much as Rei loved Miku, he never imagined that she would touch him in the way she was doing at that very moment. For all of the gentle smiles sent his way, he'd never thought he'd see the concern on her face as he did at that very moment. It was almost impossible to believe. Stuck in dream like happiness, Rei found himself desperately hoping that the moment was everything but. Smiling gently with one of those smiles he knew that were reserved only for him, Miku leaned down over his shoulder and whispered, "Are you ok?" Blushing bright red at the sound of her voice in his ear, Rei nodded frantically and stammered, "Y-Yes." He had fallen in love all over again. He had forgotten all about his older brother.

Len Kagamine was having none of the lovebird crap. Springing to his feet, he grabbed Miku by the elbow and harshly spun her around. Her teal hair lifted and twirled with the motion and for a moment, the Len couldn't help but admire the girl's beautiful form. Met with stormy teal eyes and a fierce frown, amusement swelled in his chest, filling it whole. Narrowing her eyes, Miku hissed out a single warning. "Let me go."

Pleased by the melodious voice, Len Kagamine only gripped her elbow tighter. Maybe it would be a good day after all. He always did like a challenge. Shaking his head, he smirked at her and said, "Not until I get an apology."

Raising a perfect eyebrow at him, she shot back, "Why should I?"

Lifting his hand to touch her cheek, he cockily reminded her, "Well, you did throw me to the floor."

Slapping his hand away, Miku glared at him with full force. Gritting her teeth, the girl kept her anger in check. And people wondered why she didn't have a boyfriend. "You deserved it. Now let me go, you barbaric piece of shit." And with that, she slammed the heel of her shoe into the stranger's foot and prepared for her escape.

I have to say,the foot stomping? It's a good defense trick, one that works quite well in most cases. But Len? Oh, Len. Yeeaahh. Let's just say that he's a little _too_ fond of 'challenges'. That sort of trick may have worked on him a couple years ago. But _now_? The guy was pretty much a seasoned pro when it came to foot stomping. So that moment of escape that Miku desperately needed? It never came.

Hissing out in pain, Len stuck his other foot out, causing Miku to stumble. Taking advantage of the moment, he shoved her shoulder back and she fell backwards onto the table. Gasping out from a loss of breath, her vision momentarily colored and blurred. Blinking her eyes with a dazed look on her face, Len took pleasure in knowing he caused that defenseless face, even if it was for just a moment. When her sight finally cleared up, she saw, much to her personal disdain, that she was trapped against the table and the annoying and unnecessarily persistent man with possibly too much time on his hands.

Met with another defiant look, the man chuckled with dark amusement. The girl was just full of the sort of feistiness and entertainment he needed. Thinking of all the ways he would devour his new treat, he growled in annoyance when he felt a weak tug on his arm. Looking over with irritation, he was surprised to see his little brother's face and an odd mixture of fear and determination. With both hands wrapped tight around his forearm, the boy tugged uselessly, heels dragging into the floor.

"L-Len. _Please_. L-Let her go."

Momentarily distracted by the odd display of so-called 'strength', Len took in the way the small boy interrupted his fun. Observing his little brother's shaking hands and resolute amber eyes, it was suddenly clear as to what the girl meant to the smaller boy. Now you see, this is where most older brothers give up. I don't know about you, but I've always had the feeling that as cruel as they can be at times, most older brothers do hold some sort of affection towards the younger, especially when it came to the girls they liked. But I'm sure, as you all noticed, Len is not that sort of brother. At all. It would be foolish to even imagine for a moment that he was. Instead of being deterred, he simply became more motivated than before. Smiling devilishly, Len brutally shook off his brother's grip and looked down at the girl with new found interest. Len Kagamine always did have a bad habit of taking things that weren't his.

Glancing over at the smaller boy, he whispered confidentially, as if he were sharing some sort of top secret. "Sorry Rei, but she's too good for you. Maybe you'll have better luck next time."

And with a final smirk, he leaned down and kissed the girl held captive against the table. Distracted by Rei's attempt to save her, Miku didn't have time to dodge the unwanted kiss. Shocked by the suffocating pressure against her lips, she slammed the heels of her hands into Len's shoulders, desperate to push him off. She tried to knee him but the position she was stuck in made it impossible to do so.

Watching her struggle, Len waited exactly 20 seconds before biting her bottom lip. At the rough sensation, Miku gasped out in surprise, that sort of technique never even crossed her inexperienced mind. Inwardly laughing at her reaction, Len took the moment to deepen the kiss. Disgusted by the action, Miku found herself wondering why people would ever engage in that sort of act willingly. Digging her nails into the flesh of Len's shoulders, she fought to keep her lunch in stomach. But as her air ran out and her body grew tired, she realized she was losing the battle.

But let it be known that Miku was not the sort of girl that simply gave up. She had too much pride, her self worth sky high. She would defy the humiliation with every last bit of will in her body. I would be disappointed if she didn't. Taking a last ditch attempt, she snaked her hand down to the front of Len's pants.

Watching the scene in front of him with frightened eyes, Rei Kagamine silently panicked. It was times like these that he hated himself the most. He hated how he simply allowed his older brother to act as he wanted without regard for anything else. He thought he could handle anything the older boy threw at him but the scene in front of him was too much to handle. Watching the girl her loved be violated in such a way burned in his chest.

No one tried to help her. Not the teachers on duty and definitely not the surrounding students. Looking over at his friends, he tried to gather help, a plan, anything. But as they all avoided their eyes and bit their lips in fear, Rei realized he was alone in his need to help. Frowning, he tagged his friends as cowards. But in reality, was he any better?

Miku Hatsune loved him like an older sister. No more but certainly no less. At first, Rei was ok with that. He was ok with simply being special. He was ok with exchanging hidden glances and secret smiles. But after watching his older brother take what he loved for so long without a single effort, Rei realized that he could never be more if he never tried. In a way, Len was right. Miku Hatsune was too good for him. After all, he was just a pathetic little boy that couldn't save the girl he loved from his older brother.

Miku was strong. Miku was prideful. Miku was a girl that never really involved herself unless she had to. So why did she help him? Why did she come over from her seat across the room? He desperately needed to know. And to know, he had to change. It was simple and not simple and oddly complex. But he would change. Maybe not all at once but at least a little at a time. He could manage that much.

Watching the fire burn in Miku's eyes, Rei tried to think of ways to help her. And then he noticed her slinking hand.

Feeling the long fingers on his crotch, Len Kagamine was so sure that he finally beat down the will of the girl who so violently fought against him. After all, in the end, the nameless girl under him was no different than all of the other girls he dominated over – a simple conquest for a moment of entertainment.

Shuddering at the heat reaching her fingertips, Miku Hatsune controlled the need to throw up the food pushing up her throat. Squirming her fingers, she gained a solid grip. Gathering the final bits of her strength, her eyes met Rei's. It's hard to say what happened. In a collision of teal and amber, the present and eternity melded into one. It was one of that moments that are oddly undefined but important for some reason unknown. It is a moment that even I struggle to understand.

But we'll move on. There's no point in lingering on the unknown. Where was I? Ah yes.

And with a surging sense of hope, Miku hardened her grip and violently yanked down with the force of a woman extremely pissed off. Face twisting in pain, Len Kagamine screamed out bloody murder. Arching back in pain, the world spun as he was suddenly yanked back by his hair.

Standing on a chair, Rei Kagamine looked down at his brother. He heroically yelled out, "Die foul beast!"

Yeah, no. I lied. That didn't happened. Sorry. Sorry. I couldn't resist. Call it a sudden whim.

Standing on a chair, Rei Kagamine looked down at his brother with mixture of self-accomplishment and fear etched onto his face. Quickly gathering her breath and composure, Miku Hatsune hopped of the table. Adjusting her skirt and shirt, she placed a foot on Len's crotch. Slowly pressing down, she smiled sweetly, innocently. Lacing her words with sugar, Rei couldn't help but inwardly cringe at her next words. "Touch me like that again and I really will rip off your balls and shove them down your throat." Needless to say, the room went silent. The image was not a pretty one.

Nodding from the pain, Len Kagamine swore that he would make the teal-haired bitch eat her words if it was the last thing he did.

Stepping back, Miku Hatsune looked up Rei Kagamine, still standing on his chair and smiled. "Thank you Rei."

Blushing bright red, the boy could barely spit out a response. "B-But I barely did anything. I...I'm sorry."

Wiping her lips, Miku slowly shook her head and admitted, "It was enough."

As school security (a.k.a. the useless workers) came to drag Len away from the cafeteria floor, Miku made her way back across the cafeteria to her original seat. Standing tall and dignified, it was as if some random stranger never attacked her. And it's because of moments like those that Miku Hatsune decided long ago to never involve herself with others. It was simply too annoying and more trouble than it was worth.

But as Rei Kagamine called her name out across the cafeteria and nervously offered for the girl to sit with him and his friends, she couldn't find it within herself to say no. She knew better than to trust in others. He shouldn't have been worth the risk. And yet, for some reason, he was. The boy was her hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe, the world wasn't so hideous after all. So maybe, just this once, she'd make an exception.

Maybe it'd be a good day after all.

* * *

...

Yeah...I have to be honest here. This was not the ending I expected at all. I was under the impression that this story would be Miku/Len centric. Not...not whatever this was. So what do you know? The narrator can be wrong after all. I have to admit - I didn't really think it was possible. Maybe I missed a memo from the creator or something? I'll have to check later. I hope my pay doesn't get docked. But it's weird, isn't it? In this little play, nothing was supposed to happen between Miku and Rei. And yet, somehow...it did. In this little play, Rei has changed. In this little play, Miku has changed. They've changed in ways I'm not even sure how. I'm don't how I feel about this.

I mean, think about it! The ending that once was no longer is! Lost in the possibilities of what could have been, a new beginning has been born. One that I cannot predict, much to my disdain. Ah. My brain hurts. Maybe, I'll try to figure it out later.

But until then, I'm afraid _this_ is where our little play ends.

Goodbye my dear audience. Maybe, in some world different than this one, we shall meet again. And maybe next time, the story will end how it was supposed to. We'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
